Illogical
by FanficMogul
Summary: Spiritual genre chosen for absence of 'philosophical'. Goku and Vegeta during the Potara fusion... how was it inside? Did they interact? How does the fusion work? How did they react? How did it affect them? Read on for an insight...
1. Emptiness

**A/N:** My interpretation of the common 'Fused as Vegito' theme. I decided to make some sweet moments like inside Buu, combined with more. This is the short introduction. READ ON!

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes into a pitch-black darkness, recovering from something—most probably, a blackout due to energy transfer—that happened after he collided face-first with that huge hollow-head. Even with his superior senses, he couldn't see, hear, smell or feel a single thing. Was there anything, anyway? There was only an uncanny emptiness surrounding him. Vegeta remembered that the baka had somehow convinced him to wear that stupid earring. Now most probably he was stuck in the same place as him—inside a common body.

His head ached a little—no, it reeled—it did something that teased his mental balance. He raised his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow—it was getting hot—but he didn't find a brow. The wind blew against his skin, or at least that was what he felt. But he somehow couldn't feel it enter the pores and sooth him. They soothed him, yes, but they seemed to blow over something distant, and the cool radiated from there to him. It was similar to the short limbo between death and Yemma's station.

Yes! Of course it was like that! He was in a common body, but he couldn't see Kakarott, that meant his individual existence was only as a soul in the body that had the compressed and combined mass and energy of his and Kakarott's bodies. But then, how did their decisions coincide? How did the controls of the common body function? Vegeta's logical mind immediately searched for answers.

Suddenly, he seemed to 'see' a small light, or rather, a hazy aura of the sort that often happens when one closes their eyes before a strong light. The aura seemed to be distributed lightly, but uniformly, throughout the empty chamber, but there still was nothing other than endless emptiness visible. It was a strange sensation. But yes, he could see himself as a blurry haze… soul-like.

He tried to float in whatever direction he could, hoping he wouldn't find anything unpleasant; and he didn't include the baka in that list this time.

* * *

Goku deduced that he must have been knocked out by the huge collision he had with Vegeta. Good thing he agreed to wear that earring. Hope he won't be too displeased with it being permanent. He didn't sound happy when I told him that. I wouldn't like to stay with him in a common body while he was mad at me…

His eyes perceived no light initially, but then a small aura showed him a queer nothingness around him. He saw his own form, hazy, ghostly. He realized that they surely were hovering as souls in the body they shared._ How do I find him? Do I need to find him to be able to control the body? How do we control the body together? It won't work like one person if I have to speak to him for that…_

His head was feeling uncomfortable since his recovery. He was very worried about what was to happen. He didn't know how the body was to be controlled; he didn't know where Vegeta was.

The light was strange, something that he felt was beyond his perceptive capacity._ Maybe Vegeta would know…_

Goku tried to 'stand up' and be cheerful, and tried to float forwards, hoping he didn't move in circles. His head still felt queer, so did the rest of his spectre-like 'body'. He felt a cooling wind, but it somehow didn't 'touch' him… _funny_, he thought. And he had no real senses to help him… _Vegeta would surely know better what was happening…_

_**

* * *

Next chapter: **__Communication._

**

* * *

A/N:** Here ends the introductory chapter. The following ones will also be short, to increase update frequency. I wrote the first three chapters as a whole, meaning a one-shot, but then decided to split it when I saw how much it stretched.


	2. Communication

**A/N:** Hey chums. Don't worry, my other fic will also go on. Just having some trouble as it was a noobish plot. Read this now.

* * *

**_Previous chapter:_**_ Goku and Vegeta's first feelings in the fused body._

* * *

A collision. Two of the strongest bodies of the Universe collided, their consciousness mingled, became one, to form the strongest warrior the side of good had ever seen. By the power of the godly magic that worked the mystical earrings, a historic fusion of two great warriors came about, to overcome an evil threat to the existence of all beings.

Goku and Vegeta had moved for long, until their consciousness faded away. In two different regions of the fusion's consciousness, they wandered, and their own physical integrity faded away. They felt it fading away into a blinding aura, a warming, assuring light that took their worries with it.

Both of them didn't know that something like this would happen; no one knew. It was a last resort, something the kindly saviour has taken as a sacrifice for duty, and the other as an unavoidable measure—for the same, duty; responsibility, care, and love for the people on the planet, the Universe…

And now both of them didn't know what was happening. The fusion had happened, check. They had spent time wandering in ghost bodies, check. They had finally 'met', as well as one can 'meet' in that ghostly form. Now they were in a very dim-lit place, where the light just surrounded the two of them. Or rather, they were the light. Two auras of ki. Just the thriving, strong consciousness. And they were confused, check. They both had found each other here after they had passed out, and they both felt each other like a warm ki, but because they both were left with this strange form of ki, it felt more than just feeling, sensing. It felt like, in a queer way… seeing. Communicating. And identifying much, much more than before. And… and… their personality was still there. Vegeta still felt irritated, Goku utterly clueless. Neither spoke. They just remembered what had happened since they came…

As time passed, the fight continued, pain, anger, grit, all the emotions washed over the two of them, but distantly and partial totality, as if they were in an underwater tunnel; they saw and heard the waves above and around, but couldn't touch them. The two fighters gradually got used to the spectral forms they had taken. And they could move. Their own aura, and some feeling they got of knowing the way, prompted them to move. As if on cue, they began feeling energy being spent, regained, in bits, like in a fight. They knew Vegito was fighting Buu. But how was the body controlled? Who was the mind behind it? The fighters had a common question. As if on cue, they both tried to power their auras and fly forward. They didn't feel an energy rush… _oh, we have no bodies…_ but their consciousness auras glowed, and they saw a network of nerves, and ki flowing helter-skelter, and wherever they went, they saw that that ki was connected to their aura, and somehow they were knowing what happened outside, with Buu.

They could see it as if they were reading someone's memory… _our own instant sensations, _thought Goku. The ki seemed to be their own; they both felt the emotions that flowed through Vegito's mind, with no control on them whatsoever. Breaking the long, curious silence, Goku spoke, a soft, spectral version of his own voice echoing around them. _Sort of hearing, just like this sort of seeing_, Goku thought. He breathed deeply before he began, knowing the Prince's thoughts.

"That is the magic of the Potara. It doesn't just combine our bodies into a more powerful body… it reads us from our ki, and uses the same ki to combine all our subconscious mental power into a thinking consciousness that has the best of both of us."

"Since when has your EEG started showing pulses, Kakarott?"

"Eh? Vegeta! This is not a time to joke! And anyway I don't get what you say…"

"Shut the hell up. It damn is. Why, our 'combined power' is kicking that pink critter's ass… and of course you won't understand… your EEG is still flat." Vegeta mocked.

Goku decided to loosen up, and replied with his own pout. Vegeta was ready to match him.

"Heh. Anyway if it has your best it'll have a bunch of stupidity."

* * *

**_Next chapter: _**_Reasons, And Reactions._

* * *

**A/N:** So, I hope you liked it. Click that button below. ^_^


	3. Reasons, and Reactions

**A/N:** I decided to stop writing on FFN recently. But I'm here just for my friend FrostandFlames. 3rd chappy! If you want me here, R E V I E W!

_**

* * *

Previous chapter:**__ The two 'meet' and 'talk'.

* * *

_A strong charge of current-like dark ki reverberated through the common body, and a sudden drop in Vegito's ki succeeded, worrying the two spectral fighters floating stationary and quiet in the network of lighted ki. They felt weak, and they sensed the body retaliating to the harm caused with a strong defense mechanism. Ki was distributed to all areas more vital, and their spectral forms felt devoid of ki. But the mental functions of the body were surged with ki, to boost the fighter's mental resilience and strength. With this surge, Vegeta and Goku felt their mental bond growing stronger. They couldn't resist mental intrusion like in mortal life, nor could they partially avoid it like a few moments before. They were becoming more open to each other with the passing of time. Vegeta broke the awed 'silence' through the open link.

"I think the strength of Vegito is increased by pulling our kis closer. Combining us more strongly, to make it simple for you. And before you ask, I can feel that's the fusion's name."

Goku tried to use his voice, and found that it was gone. He pushed the link. "Hey, what's happening? Few moments ago I could hear you softly…"

"I think as more of our power is taken to supply Vegito the more our bodily attributes disappear into the combination."

"You mean we fuse more and more to give strength to Vegito? And yes, I know the name." Goku pouted.

"Save your facial expressions, idiot. My superior intelligence tells me we will lose that soon. And yes, that's how it more or less works."

"Then shouldn't we sit down and be comfy or something before we can't move? I can still sort of see you, sort of feel you, but I don't know how long that will last if I'm to believe you…"

"Wait! I AM cleverer than you. And what the fuck, feel?"

"Yeah… I think I can touch you… hold on, this takes time with less physical… aah, there." Goku tapped Vegeta's spectral shoulder.

"Take your filthy ghost-hands off me now, Kakarott. That much is proof enough."

"Yeah… hey, I can't!"

"What the hell do you mean you can't?"

"I can't move my hand…"

"Let me try… I didn't move I may have something left…" Vegeta flicked his shoulder and Goku's limp 'hand' dropped off it.

"These aren't bodies. You have power not because you didn't move but because the body uses my fighting skills." Goku explained, triumphant.

"And my brains, so you're getting more idiotic."

"No, we'll just feel weaker all over. Only our basic senses will remain, because we are connected to the body's ki and it is not something that is spent."

"Hmmm… looks like fusing actually **decreased** your idiocy… anyway, I strongly feel we are acting as a power source for this body… we are where a normal body's ki supply is… in the medulla, where the brain joins the spinal cord."

"WOW! Bulma told you that?"

"No. I know it as I **actually had** an education befitting a warrior and a Prince."

"Oh… yeah, I know, I never went to school…"

"I think we should try and settle our spectral bodies so that we need no movement in future… be comfy, as you idiotically put it. You may lose contact with me."

"Or you may lose contact with me." Goku grinned, placing his left palm on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Take that off!"

"It's so that I don't lose you."

Goku's voice had a different kind of warmth, not the usual 'irritating' friendliness, but a philosophical intelligence that the Prince felt rather drawn to.

"Must you hold on to me for that? Take it off, I command you!"

"You know what, I won't follow your command."

"I'm your Prince! And don't tell me about planetary difference. The brat's book shows a subject kneeling before a royal, and he says, 'Your wish is my command, Your Highness'. That's how you behave with your Prince!"

"It's about wishes Vegeta, nothing about what is already a command."

Vegeta felt uncomfortable at Goku's answer.

"What are you getting at?"

"That I'm not letting go."

"Why?"

"Because I need to fix a position where I won't lose you."

"Why are you talking like the stupid wenches the woman watches on television?"

"I'm serious. We know nothing about this place. We cannot afford to float away. If you haven't noticed the information, Buu converted us into a sweet, but we managed to fight him in that form too…"

"Huh?" Vegeta registered the stream of information coming through at his comrade's words.

Goku pressed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, and then extended his arm around it.

"Don't… do… that…" The link was breaking.

"See, we can't even communicate much. The body is now losing energy. We'll die if we cannot conserve what is left."

Vegeta didn't reply, but Goku felt another spectral palm on his own, and the mental link slipped.

_**

* * *

Next chapter:**__ Exchange.

* * *

_**A/N:** And what, what, what happened then? Okay, inside Buu & stuff I know, but I still didn't separate them or even allow Buu to absorb them. Wait and see!


	4. Exchange

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Here goes 4th chapter.

_**

* * *

Previous chapter:**__ As the fight goes on they gradually get to know how the fusion works. The mental link slips, and Goku insists on holding on to Vegeta. Though reluctant, Vegeta grabs his hand as well._

* * *

A fight with Buu. A surge of pride and affection. A pleasing feeling along with a momentary rush of pain. A sudden animal instinct. A harrowing fight with… himself? A woman in a bright red dress, clapping at a tournament match. _Isn't that Bulma?_ Goku thought. _But why am I seeing her?_ A boy with lavender hair, standing confused after flicking a huge man in an afro off the ring. Two boys, the lavender-haired one, and another with black hair, engaged in a rapid exchange of martial attacks. A day in Capsule Corporation. Quarrels with Bulma, broken GR… Pink shirt… Himself again? And Future Trunks… Back on Namek… things Goku knew had happened but had never witnessed… the same man as in that vision, similar to Vegeta, with a beard… Raditz… his father… _aw, cute baby!_ _Is that me? I met him so long ago?_

Frieza. Excruciating pain, holding back tears, a bang…

_What's all this I can see? They seem strangely like memories… Vegeta's! That's why I see so much that I never saw… wow… he went through all that? How's he sane?_

_So that's how the fusion works…I can see inside his brain… through his eyes… What's that? The moment before our fusion? He's that happy even after I told him it's permanent? And he too worried about the future life as a fusion? Wow, he's more similar to me than I thought…_

_My! He had this funny sort of releasing his own suffering on the people… but he didn't torture them much, did he? Just killed them off… He really loves Bulma and Trunks… good for him… I can see he doesn't hate me that much as he shows… haha, yay._

_What was that feeling when he watched me fight Cell? Was it admiration or am I mistaken? Sheesh. Stop it Goku. See what's going on outside._

_Hey, I can't feel that funny body I had! I can't feel my hands… Vegeta? Where's he? I had my hand on him… Ki? I can't sense!_

_Is the fusion dead? Will we be one soul in heaven? Don't think so… we can still interact here so… it can be something about the chemicals in our body mixing… not my cup of tea. I wanna eat… no, not hungry, I just wanna eat… some nachos…_

_Vegeta? Where did you disappear?_

_

* * *

What's this funny feeling of admiring anything that's goody-goody? Who's that, me? I have that M on me… our fight? These are Kakarott's memories?_

_He admired me that much? Is that respect? Awe?_

Back when they first met on Earth…

_I thought he had pity for me when he asked the baldhead to let me go… but what's this ridiculous feeling I'm getting? Is it what the woman calls kindness?_

_His childhood was that free! … and he was strong enough for a Saiyan not trained to his capacity…_

_He thinks of me THAT much? Now why is that surprising, he insists on sticking to me wherever I go… Fool. It's a pity he doesn't remember Vegetasei…he doesn't remember how he laughed when I jabbed his stomach…_ Vegeta smiled at the recollection of his toddler self poking at the crying baby, who had instantly broken into peals of delighted laughter.

_It doesn't inform me much other than the fact that this is a part of the fusion… hope Vegito is alright… Oh holy fuck! That means he can see MY memories! Hope he doesn't remember much of it else he'll force me to go into exile…_

_But what happened after I lost contact with Kakarott? I can't get what's happening to Vegito, I can't feel the ghost body I had, I can't sense any energy signatures… Kakarott! Where the hell is this fool? I thought he had grabbed hold of me? Oh Saiyan Overlord! None of my senses work!_

_Kakarott?

* * *

_ _Vegeta must be able to see my memories too… who thought I could ever see Vegeta's life like an open book someday? It's bad rather… feels like peeping… but what can I do? I saw those as vividly as if they were my own! I shouldn't pity Vegeta but… I can feel bad for him. He's lucky he has a family now… if I see it that way I too __**am**__ an orphan but… I don't remember about my parents… or the place of my birth… the earliest thing I remember is Grandpa picking me up… Vegeta sure had a bad time with Frieza… no wonder he wanted to kill him so badly… Hmm…

* * *

__**Next Chapter:**__ Real Fusion

* * *

_**A/N: **That's all for this one, chums! One or two more chapters to go!


	5. Real Fusion

**A/N:** I don't know how much I feel the fandom, but I still feel the sweet camaraderie between these two guys. :-)

* * *

_**Previous chapter: **__Goku and Vegeta see each other's memory vividly, but they still can't communicate… Goku sees Vegeta's past, and his family ties, and some feelings about himself that Vegeta had never expressed to him. Vegeta finds Goku's memories interesting, and is surprised at the respect the younger Saiyan gave him, but chooses to understand the situation instead of pondering._

* * *

Every blow exchanged with Super Buu now ate away at the last reserve of energy. And the fighters inside began to lose their consciousness. Then something strange and unexpected happened. Vegito's energy was suppressed, and they felt their individuality return. Their spectral forms, their senses, began to return. The warriors though, didn't see it as a good sign… as the mental link reopened, both of them thought the same thing.

_The fusion's wearing out._

"'Geta! Vegee-taaaa! Vegeta! Hey, I can talk to you again! Yeah, but how?"

"Something's happening… I can sense ki!"

"Buu's doing something to us!"

"Hmm…"

"Umm… Vegeta… I… sorta… saw your memories… I mean… things you wouldn't like me to know… I mean… I wouldn't like to pity you… I wonder how you managed out alive… quite a feat… umm… and… you don't… hate-me-that-much-do-you?"

"Shut up. Your stupid memories were forced on me too. You really needed to be trained. Hmph. Imagine a Saiyan having such poor abilities… no wonder you were sent on Earth! But these weaklings still treated you as a hero! And I didn't enjoy seeing through your unnecessary philanthropy, Kakarott, especially when I was on the receiving end."

"Hey I can see you!"

Vegeta opened his eyes.

"What's this? Where are we?"

They both were in a large, white, lit up space, body and all. Goku, facing the Prince's icy stare, began dabbing his pointers together and cooking up an excuse.

"Vegeta… I… I'm sorry I saw your memories… I mean…"

Vegeta turned away.

"Shut up."

Goku walked up to Vegeta…

And a blinding light flooded the area.

"I can't see a fucken thing!"

"Vegeta? Are we dying?"

"Shut up!"

Goku reached for Vegeta, and found his shoulder.

"Keep your filthy hands OFF me I say! Once a day is more than enough."

"'Geta… I…"

"What's with the name?" Vegeta didn't retract his hand.

"…I'm sorry. I… I couldn't fight Buu… I… maybe because of me… I'm…"

"Don't drown yourself in self-pity, Kakarott. We both know we fought well."

Goku suddenly put his other hand on Vegeta's. And he didn't stop him. Like before, the blindness made Vegeta less shielded. As Goku extended his left arm over the Prince's shoulders, another hand found its way, unsurely, to mirror his and Goku didn't know how long it had been them sitting that way, Goku feeling broken, controlling his urge to shout, cry, scream, with his fighter's resolve, and Vegeta in no better condition. But to both, especially Vegeta, the unpracticed friendliness felt strange, but somehow comforting, normal. They didn't think of anything other than that they, maybe, had been defeated, and they found comfort in the knowledge that neither blamed the other.

It, somehow, felt like… real fusion. When one and one don't make two, but a richer one. When everything works, feels, thinks, remembers, and forgets, like a whole. When one becomes a fraction; and more make one.

That's how they both felt, when two people destined to be the Universe's best warrior team, were made to fit together by destiny, like two perfectly crafted pieces of a great, eternally unsolved puzzle.

Potara's magic extended beyond combining powers. It could create eternally lasting bonds.

* * *

_**Next chapter: **__Arise, Awake

* * *

_**A/N:** Fuzzy, fuzzy, warm and fuzzy.


	6. Arise, Awake

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back!

* * *

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _They feel the fusion wearing out. They can speak, sense… the surroundings are different. Anticipation of the worst breaks some barriers, and emotions flow free. Goku and Vegeta speak with some less hostility, and Vegeta again allows Goku to hold him. The two fighters find comfort in each other, and Vegeta finds it strangely nice._

* * *

When the two warriors had completely prepared themselves for everything, death included, and were awaiting any change in their surroundings, the blinding white light changed to green, and both opened their eyes at that. Vegeta's sub-conscious was crushed by his conscious stoicism, and he jolted back his hand from Goku as he stood up. Goku, looking up at him, stood up too, fighting stance prompted by instinct.

Vegeta, though surprised, took his own stance. He tried to send a mental message to Goku, but he found that the link was no more unrestricted like before. He tried his voice.

"Kakarott…"

Goku, amazedly, tried his own voice out.

"Hey-hey! We can talk."

"Not a matter to rejoice, Kakarott. Why did the light change colour?"

Goku raised his hand to the back of his head made a thoughtful face.

"Hmm… don't you think it's rather like the light during the fusion?"

"What? Oh holy fuck yes! You know what that means? The fusion is breaking. We're dead, Kakarott! The fusion is broken!

"Eh?"

Suddenly, the light increased in intensity, and they felt a pull reverse to that during the fusion.

Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm, trying not to separate.

"Fool! The fusion's breaking! You can't stop it!"

As Goku, shocked by the realisation, let go of Vegeta's hand, all the things after fusion flew past backwards before them. The white area, the ki-charged place, the dark spectral form, and finally the utter blindness.

_I'll always remember what I knew about him today. He HAS always been a wonderful person. I wasn't wrong. Good, good._

_Who knew that baka could be such a deep person? Really, I didn't know how respectable he could be. But he's an idiot all the same. Idiot. Yeah, idiot._

The pull got stronger…

_What will happen after the fusion break? Is it the same as death? Must be, because Potara fusion is permanent…_

_Hmm… what will I see? Will I see that baka again? Oh holy._

…and stronger…

_Vegeta… If we die, maybe I'll never see him again. Sorry friends, sorry kids, sorry Chi… sorry Kais… I couldn't._

_Dammit. Why couldn't we make it? I've never seen a worse end. How will I show my face when I meet them all? Considering it, I may never meet them… all dead… all… dead… in heaven… I'll go to hell for sure… Kakarott will meet them, but I won't… dammit._

…until…

_Bye, Vegeta._

_Kakarott, damn you if the Woman or the brat cry because of you. Farewell._

…the pull reached a maximum, and their bodies were wrenched apart.

* * *

_**Next chapter: **__Damn Illogical_

* * *

**A/N:** Seeya in next chappy!


	7. Damn Illogical

**A/N:** Last act!

* * *

_**Previous Chapter: **__The fusion broke, and they managed to communicate briefly. Long enough to bid farewell, too brief to find out if fission meant death._

* * *

Goku opened his eyes. The rocky surroundings were a blur at first, but his eyes adjusted. With a fair amount of surprise, Goku found himself back at the battlefield. He looked down at himself. His own gi, his own hands. _Did we kill Buu? I'm hungry…_

Vegeta sat up, weary and confused, but he regained his composure when he saw his own body. _Did what I think just happened really happen? Or is this...?_

Clearing their confusion, the events which they had hitherto only felt, now passed before their eyes. Vegeta saw Goku, and tested their mind-link. "Kakarott?"

Goku looked up. "Hey! 'Geta!"

"What did you just call me?"

Goku skirted around the complaint, in the very way that irritated the Prince the most. "Why did we see the fight like a movie?"

Vegeta gaped at his long-time ally (friend?). "You didn't ask where we were and you understood what the memory flash was? Did the fusion shuffle our powers? Can I do Super Saiyan 3?..." Vegeta stopped, surprised by his own very Kakarott-like torrent of words. "Holy crap. Now I'm talking like you. It sure did."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What was that inside the fusion?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on. You were as scared as a… umm… cat…"

"Shut up."

"I was scared too, don't worry."

"What the…?"

"Come on V, we're alive."

"Took you that long to find out?"

"Buu not there!"

"I know. Stop talking like an infant."

"So what happened?"

"Whatever it was, it was damn illogical. If you're interested in keeping your head intact, don't tell a soul. And break this mind-talk. You have a voice."

"Hmm_". I'll tell Chi and the boys. And Ox-King. And Krillin, Piccolo and Master Roshi, and Eighteen,… and I'll ask them not to tell Vegeta… heh heh. And I'll tell Bulma too… or will she tell Vegeta? Oh, I guess Vegeta will tell HER at least…"_

…_Just the Woman. Yes. I'll tell just the Woman. And I'll ask her not to breathe it to another soul. She'll tell the brats behind my back anyway… _

The link slipped and they rose, and the world knows the rest of the incredible story that the Old Chronicler had recorded for all to know.

* * *

_**Behind The Scenes:**__ The Chronicler rose from her machine, glad that she managed to avoid first person even in that last sentence. Though she had to omit out the 'my predecessor' part… _

* * *

_**FIN!**_


End file.
